


First Impressions

by luvsanime02



Series: FMA Prompts [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Awkward situations, F/M, First Meetings, Language, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the collection of prompt fics for FMA. Ed really should have picked a different restaurant for his first date with Izumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Fullmetal Alchemist. That honor belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

 **AN:** This is from a meme where you write a story using fifteen words or less about the prompt in question. After I completed the prompt I decided to expand the scenario a bit.

########

 **First Impressions** by luvsanime02

########

Prompt: 8 and 2 meet on a date with 1 and 9 (Izumi Curtis and Alphonse Elric meet while on dates with Edward Elric and Van Hohenheim).

“…What the fuck is going on?” Ed asked faintly.

Al looked at Brother’s date apologetically.

########

Ed was a little uncomfortable about this first date. Not because he was ashamed of dating an older woman. Izumi Curtis wasn’t someone you could ever be ashamed of. No, it was just that Ed wanted this date to work out so much that he was constantly second-guessing everything.

Finally, though, he’d decided on a small restaurant that Ed knew from previous visits had damn good food. Nothing made a better first impression, in his opinion, than a date who knew where to eat.

The last thing Ed had expected to see when they walked through the door was his dad and younger brother sitting at a table together.

Almost, he called out to them, simply surprised that they’d chosen to eat here tonight too. But then Ed noticed the small table they were sitting at, even though there was plenty of available seating elsewhere. His mind catalogued in disbelief how closely they were sitting, their heads bent together, and then he remembered that Alphonse had told Ed that he was going out on a date tonight.

As if feeling his stupefied gaze, his little brother looked up and noticed Ed and Izumi still standing near the doorway. Al froze, staring blankly back into Ed’s eyes. After a moment, Ed’s dad, Hohenheim, looked over too.

“…What the fuck is going on?” Ed asked faintly, into the silence.

Al first looked apologetically at Izumi, and Ed almost rolled his eyes. Al would be worried about a relative stranger in a situation like this. Their dad was quiet, but Ed could see guilt emerging in his gaze. Suddenly, Ed felt his shock turning to anger. What the hell did their dad think he was doing to Ed’s little brother?

He started stalking forward, intending to pick his dad up by his coat and strangle the life out of him, but then Ed felt a tug on his shoulder at the last second. He paused, and looked over at Izumi, who Ed hadn’t been able to bring himself to glance at ever since he discovered his brother and dad out on a date together.

“Edward,” Izumi said, calmly, “why don’t you introduce me to your family?”

Ed paused, meeting her gaze in surprise. He’d admired for months her ability to let nothing phase her, but even so, Ed would have thought even she wouldn’t want to get caught in the middle of something like this.

“You sure?” he asked her, calmer now. She smiled grimly and then walked over to the table herself first, leaving Ed to catch up.

“Good evening,” she greeted, evenly. “I assume you’re Edward’s family? It’s nice to meet you.”

Al blinked once, and then seemed to start in place. “Ah! No, um, it’s nice to meet you too,” he said awkwardly. “I’m Alphonse.” He stood up to shake Izumi’s hand, and Ed took that opportunity to sidle up next to his dad.

“What are you doing?” he asked, voice low and vicious.

His dad looked up at him, and Ed couldn’t believe it but he thought he saw a glint of amusement in the older man’s eyes. What the fuck? “Trying to enjoy our date,” his dad answered, just as quiet.

Ed glared into his dad’s eyes, the same color as his own, as Al’s, and saw underneath the attempt at normalcy that his dad was nervous. He also looked coolly determined. It was the same look that Al got when he was serious about something.

“Brother,” Al interjected. Ed reluctantly turned his head to acknowledge him. “I’m really sorry you had to find out like this, but… Can we talk everything over later? Why don’t you two sit down? We haven’t ordered our food yet. Dad and I could get to know Izumi.”

Ed twitched, and glanced at Izumi, silently asking her if she was okay with that plan. In answer, she grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat down. He sighed, then found a chair of his own, not saying anything about how squished they all were now at the small table meant for two.

“We’re going to discuss this later,” Ed said firmly, in case anyone here thought that him sitting down was a sort of tacit approval.

“Of course, Brother,” Al agreed, his voice just as unyielding.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Ed’s dad cleared his throat nervously. “The salmon is particularly good here,” he said, finally, to Izumi.

Her gaze was distantly polite. “Is it?” she replied, noncommittally.

So much for that good first impression. But it looked like Izumi was staying anyway. At this point, Ed would take what he could get.


End file.
